Rythmique de la surprise
by Leikkona
Summary: "Hirako-san - J'ai une surprise pour toi. J'aurais besoin que tu viennes me rejoindre dans mes quartiers à 18h. Ne t'en fais pas si tu es en retard, mais essaye d'arriver à l'heure. Kisuke Urahara"


**Parfois, la Muse est d'humeur taquine.**

**Merci à Arienlys pour la bêta et merci à Fujikujaku pour tout ce beau headcanon qu'on s'est fait à deux et sur lequel j'écrirai à nouveau. :3 Et encore merci à la SNCF et aux Bus Verts pour le temps offert à la Muse.  
**

* * *

Shinji s'étira avec un grognement en passant à travers les ruelles du Seireitei. Grâce à sa chance, il avait fallu que ce soit exactement le jour de son anniversaire qu'il se retrouve à devoir descendre chez les humains pour superviser la mise en place d'une mission en dehors du Japon et il venait tout juste de rentrer. Avant de partir ce matin, il avait à peine eu le temps de croiser Rose : celui-ci était venu déposer dans son bureau un repas qu'il avait préparé spécialement pour la journée. Avec un sourire, l'autre capitaine l'avait prévenu qu'ils attendraient le lendemain pour célébrer tous ensembles comme il se devait l'évènement. Shinji avait haussé les épaules et l'avait remercié pour l'attention, touché par le simple geste d'affection. Même si cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'étaient plus amants, ils étaient rapidement redevenus proches l'un de l'autre. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, Aizen déjà installé pour gérer la division en son absence, il avait repéré une note pliée en quatre posée sur son bureau, qu'il avait embarqué pour la consulter sur le chemin de sa mission.

"_Hirako-san - J'ai une surprise pour toi. J'aurais besoin que tu viennes me rejoindre dans mes quartiers à 18h. Ne t'en fais pas si tu es en retard, mais essaye d'arriver à l'heure. Kisuke Urahara_"

Il pliait et dépliait le message entre ses doigts alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la Douzième Division. Le mot lui était resté en tête toute la journée. Maintenant qu'il était rentré... Tant pis pour Sosuke. Il n'allait pas prendre le temps de s'arrêter à ses quartiers alors que ce dernier l'avait ignoré pendant l'heure qu'ils avaient passé ensemble au bureau. Avec la journée assez catastrophique qu'il venait de vivre auprès d'un capitaine européen d'aussi bonne humeur que lui, il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se prendre la tête avec un lieutenant et amant grincheux pour des raisons qu'il ne connaissait pas pour le moment. Aller passer un peu de temps avec son meilleur ami ne pouvait lui faire que du bien.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant les quartiers d'Urahara, il frappa deux coups secs à la porte. Il put entendre son ami se précipiter et venir lui ouvrir. Un large sourire traversa ses lèvres quand il vit apparaître l'expression timide de l'autre capitaine dans l'encadrement.

- Hirako-san... je ne pensais pas te voir.

- Shinji, pas Hirako. T'es une tête de mûle, hein. Alors ?

Le scientifique jeta un coup d'œil à la montre à gousset qu'il venait de sortir de la petite poche qu'il avait cousue à l'intérieur de son haori. Malgré quelques problèmes de mécanisme, qu'il cherchait encore à régler entre deux expériences, l'heure était à peu près exacte. Dix-neuf heures.

- Ton lieutenant t'a retenu ? demanda-t-il d'un ton jovial, quoi qu'un peu forcé.

- Nan. J'ai eu un p'tit débat d'idées avec le cap'tain Galatea, grommela le plus âgé en levant les yeux au ciel.

Derrière son sourire timide, Kisuke dissimula son soulagement. Il avait oublié que Shinji avait été convoqué pour régler cette mission avec les Européens. Un retard dû à une obligation était mieux que... D'un geste de la main, il invita son aîné à le suivre à l'intérieur.

- Alors, t'voulait m'voir pour... ?

- J'espère que tu es prêt pour une petite escapade nocturne, Hirako-san.

Shinji haussa un sourcil auquel Kisuke répondit par un sourire, un de ces rares sourires sincères qu'il distribuait avec parcimonie. Il hésita un instant à le reprendre à nouveau quant à l'utilisation de son nom de famille, mais décida de laisser tomber pour la soirée. Le scientifique lui offrit une tasse de thé et l'invita à s'asseoir.

- Tu m'intrigues, là.

- C'est fait pour, Hirako-san. Mais je suis certain que la surprise va te plaire.

- ... donc ?

- Nous allons devoir... comment dire ?

Urahara fit une légère pause et bu un peu de thé, songeur. Il n'avait aucune raison de penser que Shinji refuserait sa proposition, mais il voulait la formuler de la façon la moins... subversive possible. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait simplement lui offrir un nouveau vinyle. L'affaire était plus délicate ; il voulait inviter un autre capitaine, bien plus âgé que lui, dont il était amoureux, pour une affaire pas tout à fait honorable.

- Aller faire une petite balade chez les humains pour ton anniversaire.

L'éclat qui s'alluma le regard de son aîné lui confirma qu'il avait eu une bonne idée. Ce n'était pas difficile à deviner, pourtant. Tout le monde connaissait la fascination de Shinji pour les humains et pour leurs créations, en particulier la musique.

- En toute illégalité, j'suppose, bien entendu.

- J'aurais eu du mal à justifier une visite chez les humains... soupira le scientifique. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu m'en sortir avec un simple "je souhaite préparer une surprise pour l'anniversaire d'Hirako-san".

- Ca m'botte, répondit l'autre en buvant d'un trait la petite tasse.

Le large sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres fascina un instant Urahara. Personne ne souriait comme pouvait le faire Shinji Hirako. Et personne d'autre ne pouvait accepter de risquer sa vie et sa position pour une simple surprise d'anniversaire.

**~o~**

La foule bruissait au rythme des pas et des discussions animées entre amis dans les rues humides de la Nouvelle Orléans. La pluie venait tout juste de s'arrêter et les deux shinigamis avançaient rapidement, se lançant de fréquents coups d'œil amusés. Pour profiter au maximum de la soirée, ils avaient pris avec eux des gigai crées par la Douzième Division et s'étaient changés pour se faufiler au mieux dans la foule. Kisuke avait aidé Hirako à tresser ses cheveux et à les glisser sous la casquette qu'il lui avait fourni. Au milieu des travailleurs et des gens plus aisés, plongés dans une population haute en couleurs, bien différente de celle qu'ils avaient l'habitude de fréquenter, personne ne remarquait ces deux hommes blonds qui observaient ce qui les entouraient en avançant à travers la ville. Les odeurs, les couleurs, dans la lumière déclinante du jour, éclataient comme des tâches de peinture jetées sur une toile bigarrée. Ils se baignaient dans cette ambiance si particulière, s'en imprégnaient avec délectation.

Sans la moindre hésitation, Urahara guida son ami jusqu'à la porte d'un café bruyant. Le soupir de contentement de Shinji lorsqu'ils entendirent les premières notes de saxophone suffit à définitivement convaincre le scientifique qu'il avait eu une excellente idée. Contre le mur opposé à l'entrée, dans un petit espace dégagé, trois hommes étaient en train de jouer. A la lumière des lampes à huile, leurs instruments luisaient d'un éclat liquide qui semblait danser au rythme de la musique. Les deux shinigamis se faufilèrent à travers les tables et la fumée des cigarettes que certains clients avaient allumées, cherchant un coin où s'installer. Quelques uns les suivirent du regard, à la fois vaguement surpris et peut-être un peu blasé par leurs peaux pâles à peine marquées par le travail, différentes de ceux qui fréquentaient ces lieux, assombries par la poussière et la fatigue. Lorsque Shinji leur adressa un large sourire, un de ces sourires plein de dents dont il avait le secret, ils détournèrent les yeux, désintéressés. Une jeune femme à l'air dur s'approcha d'eux pour leur demander ce qu'ils voulaient et Kisuke passa commande, sortant des billets de sa poche pour lui tendre. Elle s'écarta sans un mot pour revenir, quelques minutes plus tard, avec deux verres et une bouteille de rhum qu'elle posa devant eux avant d'à nouveau disparaître derrière le comptoir.

Avachi sur sa chaise, Shinji avait fermé les yeux pour profiter au maximum de la musique. Kisuke venait de lui offrir le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il aurait jamais pu imaginer. De "particulièrement pourrie", sa journée venait de passer à "excellente" grâce à son meilleur ami. Il allait devoir se montrer à la hauteur quand viendrait son tour.

- J'espère que cela te plait, Hirako-san.

- Shinji, grommela-t-il presque par automatisme. Et ouais. Ouais, ça m'plaît.

Le contraire aurait été difficile à croire. Kisuke sourit doucement en voyant les lèvres de son ami s'étirer à nouveau dans une expression de pur bonheur et il lui tendit son verre de rhum, que l'autre capitaine s'empressa de descendre cul-sec avant de se resservir.

- Alors profites-en, cela risque d'être assez difficile à reproduire.

- J'me doute. Et vu ma journée de merde... t'imagine pas à quel point tu m'fais plaisir. En même temps, y'a qu'Rose qui y a pensé, avec toi, ajouta-t-il avec un soupir.

Urahara n'eut pas besoin d'explication pour comprendre. Puisque le capitaine devait passer sa journée avec le capitaine Galatea, l'un des shinigamis européens avec lesquels ils travaillaient actuellement, le groupe d'amis de Shinji, dont le scientifique faisait parti, avait prévu de célébrer son anniversaire avec lui le lendemain. Rose avait décidé de préparer un petit quelque chose en plus pour le jour même parce qu'il était du genre à être aux petits soins avec ceux dont il était proche. Et lui... lui... Lui était un cas particulier. Cela signifiait qu'Aizen n'avait soit rien préparé pour son capitaine, soit oublié, soit tout autre chose et ledit capitaine avait préféré se précipiter chez son meilleur ami plutôt que chez son amant suite à la note que celui-ci ami avait faite déposer le matin même sur son bureau. Et cet "oubli" (Urahara avait du mal à imaginer le lieutenant si "parfait", si attentionné, dont Shinji était si amoureux, oublier quelque chose de cette importance) avait blessé Hirako-san. Pouvoir être celui qui lui rendait le sourire semblait être une victoire. Dérisoire, peut-être, mais une victoire tout de même.

- Oublie ça et profite de ta soirée.

Lui-même n'appréciait pas particulièrement le jazz, ne comprenant pas trop l'intérêt d'une musique aussi lancinante, comme la douleur fantôme d'une plaie à peine cicatrisée. De toute façon, la musique humaine (et même celle que l'on pouvait écouter à Soul Society) n'avait jamais été son "truc". Il ne l'avait vraiment découverte qu'à partir du moment où il avait rencontré Hirako-san et sa collection de vinyles.

Avec un soupir de contentement, Shinji s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur sa chaise, son verre à la main. Il se fichait bien de savoir ce qui pouvait arriver au monde extérieur à ce moment précis ou même si Sosuke était en train de s'inquiéter pour lui. La musique, l'alcool, la présence de Kisuke à côté de lui, tout cela suffisait à créer en lui une agréable torpeur dans laquelle il oubliait ses soucis de la journée et tout le reste. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Aux côtés de son meilleur ami, l'une des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui, rien d'autre ne pouvait avoir d'importance. Pas même la petite voix qui lui disait qu'un jour, il allait devoir regarder la vérité en face et que celle-ci serait terriblement douloureuse après tant et tant d'années dans l'ignorance de son propre cœur et de ses sentiments contradictoires.

**~o~**

Hirako trébuchait régulièrement en revenant de la Douzième Division pour se rendre jusqu'à ses quartiers. Un grand sourire idiot était dessiné sur ses lèvres, content qu'il était de la soirée qu'il venait de passer. Maladroitement, il se débattit avec la porte de ses quartiers et balança ses chaussures à l'entrée sans vraiment regarder ce qu'il faisait. Tout en s'étirant, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, avant de se rendre compte qu'il y avait encore une petite lumière d'allumée dans une des pièces à vivre. Sosuke avait-il..? Il fit coulisser la cloison et se retrouva face à face avec son lieutenant, installé sous le kotatsu.

- Capitaine Hirako... fit-il d'une voix glaciale.

De légères ombres assombrissaient son regard. Avec une certaine maladresse alcoolisée, Shinji s'approcha et s'assit comme il put, tangant un peu. Tout ce qu'il voulait, à cet instant précis, c'était de s'écrouler dans son lit et de ne pas émerger avant l'après-midi.

- C'quoi l'problème, Sosuke ?

- Peut-être bien votre disparition de plusieurs heures, capitaine Hirako.

- J'étais parti avec Kisuke. Passque lui, bizarrement...

L'éclat de colère qui embrasa soudainement le regard de son lieutenant le laissa pantois. S'il y avait bien une chose que Sosuke Aizen ne faisait jamais, c'était de se mettre en colère. Toujours parfaitement maître de ses émotions, il ne laissait percevoir que ce qu'il voulait bien que son interlocuteur comprenne.

- Je vous ai attendu ici toute la soirée.

Un rictus se dessina sur le visage de Shinji et il leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était peut être pas très approprié, mais il était épuisé et il n'avait pas envie de s'enquiquiner avec une scène de ménage maintenant. Surtout alors que son lieutenant l'avait très gentiment ignoré durant la matinée.

- J'serais p'têtre pas parti avec mon meilleur pote si, j'sais pas, t'm'avais...

- J'avais préparé quelque chose pour vous, le coupa-t-il, un peu plus sèchement que d'habitude. Sauf que vous n'avez pas daigné rentrer.

- Qui m'a ignoré c'matin ?

Le plus jeune serra les poings sur ses genoux. La fatigue ne l'aidait pas à se contenir. Attendre, sans avoir aucune nouvelle, son capitaine durant plusieurs heures, alors que celui-ci était revenu vers dix-neuf heures, était épuisant. Si seulement... Si seulement il n'y avait rien d'autre entre eux que la relation entre un outil et son maître. Si seulement le masque qu'il avait posé sur son visage n'était pas peu à peu en train de devenir lui-même.

- Il ne me semblait pas approprié de faire quoi que ce soit devant les membres de la division.

- Approprié, approprié... 'tain. Tout l'monde doit être au courant. C'pas comme si on avait caché not' relation.

Sans un mot, Aizen se releva. Intérieurement, il se détestait lui-même pour tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour cet homme qui ne lui rendait en rien les ombres de sentiments qu'il pouvait avoir pour lui. Shinji le suivit du regard, les yeux à demi-clos. Un tel comportement était surprenant de la part de son lieutenant.

- Puisque ma présence vous est si insupportable, capitaine...

Dans sa voix traînait un accent dangereux, une pointe de douleur qu'il n'arrivait pas à masquer.

- T'avais pas à rester d'bout à m'attendre, marmonna le plus âgé.

- Vous n'aviez pas à rentrer aussi tard.

- J'ai l'droit d'faire c'que j'veux, lieutenant. Surtout que j'pouvais pas savoir qu't'allait m'attendre ici, vu ton attitude c'matin. On aurait plutôt dit qu't'allait rien faire.

Le claquement de la cloison coulissante le fit sursauter. Avec un soupir, il passa une main sur sa nuque. Il se releva et se dirigea vers sa chambre, ses pensées engluées par la fatigue. Il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Kisuke lui avait offert l'une des plus belles soirées de sa vie et il fallait que son imbécile d'adorable lieutenant... il soupira. Sosuke l'avait tellement vexé le matin même qu'il ne s'était pas dit qu'il avait pu préparer quelque chose. Et puis il fallait qu'il évite au maximum de montrer ses sentiments. Ses abrutis, ses idiots, ses imbéciles de sentiments. Comme s'il lui fallait une preuve supplémentaire du fonctionnement particulier de son cerveau... tomber amoureux de l'homme le plus dangereux de Soul Society ? Vraiment ?

Ses vêtements tombèrent tout autour de lui alors qu'il se déshabillait. Pour noyer ses pensées noires, il lança un de ses vinyles de jazz et sourit en repensant à la soirée passée avec son meilleur ami, avant de se glisser sous les couvertures. Malgré tout, cela resterait un bon souvenir, il en était persuadé. Il n'avait qu'à faire un peu d'efforts pour rééquilibrer la situation avec son lieutenant. Ce n'était pas si difficile, même s'il devait éviter de trop montrer ce qu'il ressentait, cette addiction qui lui brûlait les veines et les nerfs.

Les notes lancinantes entraînèrent avec elles ses dernières pensées conscientes alors qu'il s'endormait, épuisé.


End file.
